El corazón de un tirano
by Laura Paty
Summary: La navidad ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué es importante? Acompáñenme a mirar a los personajes demostrarnos la dulzura del amor.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Hinako Takanaga pero yo los haré madurar un poco más su relación, pues me muero porque el sensual tirano comprenda que el amor es algo irrepetible.**

El corazón de un tirano:

.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro, el hombre que toda su vida aguardaba por migajas de amor, siempre en segundo término desde pequeño, pues al nacer en segundo lugar, sus padres tenían por favorito a su hermano mayor Kunihiro. Más adelante cuando su primer novio lo rechazó, también fue con una justificación similar, puesto que aquél joven, Junya Masaki, estaba enamorado de Kunihiro. De esa forma Tetsuhiro creció entendiendo para sí mismo que no era merecedor de la felicidad, que el amor era algo de fantasía, una ilusión.

Las malas experiencias lo volvieron una persona adicta a relaciones imposibles, pero curiosamente el destino lo envolvió en una relación que de imposible se tornó posible a medias, puesto que su enfadoso sempai de la universidad, un hombre recalcitrantemente homofóbico, terminó en la cama con él por un error que posteriormente los haría tener una extraña relación amorosa. Sin duda nunca fue el final feliz que cualquiera esperaría, a razón de que cada ser humano merece y anhela dentro de su corazón recibir un afecto incondicional puro, lleno de matices, aunque también con dulzura y besos, sin olvidar las bellas palabras «Te amo» «Te quiero» dichas una infinidad de veces, casi como costumbre pero sentidas cada vez que son dichas. Desafortunadamente para ese joven de cabellos azulados, nunca había logrado recibir esas palabras de la boca de la persona más importante para él, un chico de cabellera larga, rubia, con anteojos redondos y su ceño fruncido: su sempai Tatsumi Souichi.

Con la navidad próxima, las calles mostraban todo tipo de lucecitas de colores, árboles de navidad por todas partes en distintas versiones, y un sinfín de parejas acarameladas en las calles, tomando fotos juntos en besos, abrazos y sonrisas por doquier. Todos menos el chico de cabellera azulada, que caminaba al lado de su sempai buscando un lugar para comer juntos luego de un día de exhaustivo trabajo en el laboratorio. La imaginación de Tetsuhiro sobresalía de cualquier otra habida o por haber en el mundo, tan sólo por vivir resignado a recibir poco amor no era justificación para sentirse infeliz, siempre imaginando cosas bellas entre su sempai y él haciendo cosas comunes en pareja como los besos públicos, comer de los palillos del otro e incluso solía imaginar la confesión de amor más dulce, casi salida de una novela de amor. Esa declaración de amor la había recreado un millón de veces ya, la primera de todas en la escuela con su sempai llevando un ramo de flores, otra de ellas en su cama mientras dormía interrumpido por una confesión durante el sexo, incluso lo había fantaseado en universos mágicos en los que lo imaginó como un sensual vampiro, un superhéroe, un demonio y muchas otras más que simplemente podían alegrar su vida lejos de la realidad que solía ser bastante cruel en ocasiones, puesto que había recibido rechazos con golpes, patadas y miradas de fastidio.

Muchos podrían creer que esa relación destruiría los sentimientos de Morinaga con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo nada lo hacía liberarse de ese amor a medias, ya que él hombre de sus desvelos de aparente frío interior, portaba también un corazón solitario, necesitado de amor y de compañía; reluciendo en algunas ocasiones especiales en las que se mostraba entregado, deseoso y lleno de sentimientos dulces hacia su asistente. Razón por la cual todo el tiempo las pequeñas cosas bellas alimentaban las fantasías, manteniéndolo atento de complacer los caprichos de Tatsumi con tal de recibir un poco de afecto. Cada vez que su corazón flaqueó ante las expectativas de vivir con su sempai, surgían las palabras que lo detenían de abandonarlo «Quédate conmigo». Esa simple frase lo mantuvo más que satisfecho, eso y los escasos besos en los que su sempai tomó la iniciativa.

Los suspiros en el restaurante donde ambos cenaban resonaron incomodando a Souichi que lo miró con dudas, por lo cual preguntó:

— ¿Ahora que te ocurre?

— No es nada sempai. — Respondió Morinaga repasando en su cabeza las cosas que quería decirle en cuanto estuvieran a solas en el departamento.

Tenía un sinfín de planes, quería compartir una tarta de nata con fresas que sólo los enamorados compartían en navidad, un beso bajo el muérdago y cenar juntos para luego llegar a la habitación y tener una noche de amor. Justamente esa misma noche acababan de finalizar su labor científica y podrían gozar de las vacaciones universitarias que constaban de un mes. Entusiasmado, caminó prácticamente brincando por la acera, soñando despierto, con un malhumorado compañero que parecía más bien agotado de los días de trabajo exhaustivo. Nunca comprendería Tatsumi a su kohai y la energía ilimitada que poseía para todas las actividades, sobre todo en las de sexo, que parecían al contrario suyo, darle un brillo especial.

A Tetsuhiro le habían resultado terriblemente mal las cosas esa semana, falló varias veces en anotaciones haciéndolos volver a calcular las fórmulas y recibiendo regaño tras regaño. En cada oportunidad que tuvo para besar a su sempai fue golpeado por eso. La comida se le quemó un par de veces mientras imaginó la noche de navidad con sexo salvaje y para rematar tenía que presentar un examen de reposición, puesto que había fracasado cada pregunta del examen final de bioquímica, todo por esforzarse más de lo debido en el laboratorio. Pero nada de esto lograba mermar su ánimo, ya que la navidad llegaría en una semana y tenía toda la velada planeada.

Una vez atravesando la puerta de su apartamento compartido, Tetsuhiro se lanzó en besos, olvidando que la mañana siguiente tendría que levantarse muy temprano a presentar su examen de reposición. Se sintió seguro pues ya había estudiado días anteriores, de manera que no le caería mal dejarse llevar y relajarse luego de su estresante semana.

Su fastidiado sempai se dejó mimar, ambos se encontraron demasiado excitados como para pensar en algo que no fuera despojarse de sus ropas al llegar a la habitación. Morinaga acarició sus tetillas sin desvestirlo, produciendo gemidos alocados en Tatsumi. Besó y lamió desde su oreja hasta su cuello sentados en su cama. Acarició la erección de su amado sobre sus pantalones dispuesto a desnudarlo de inmediato, pero le llegó a absurda idea de forzarlo a acceder a sus planes navideños usando el sexo como arma:

— Sempai… tengo algo que preguntarte.

— ugh… Mori…aaahh.

De inmediato frenó toda caricia y preguntó:

— ¿Podría celebrar la navidad solo conmigo?

— ¡Pero qué dices! — Respondió regresando de su aturdimiento sexual.

— Tenemos un año viviendo juntos y pensé que.

— ¡Eres un enfermo mental! ¡Sólo compartimos apartamento y es todo! — Enojado de escuchar aquellas cosas, Souichi se levantó y caminó para salir de la habitación de su asistente.

Tetsuhiro no lo dejaría marcharse tan pronto, por lo que lo detuvo con sus palabras:

— Espera un poco, lo siento, no me refería a eso. Yo quiero pasar un día contigo, nunca he tenido alguien para celebrar la navidad. Supuse que te agradaría cenar a mi lado y compartir una tarta.

— De verdad que no sé si tienes paja en el cerebro. Eso de la navidad, no es ni siquiera una tradición japonesa. Sólo es un pretexto para comercializar y fastidiar a las personas que tenemos cosas mejores que hacer con nuestro tiempo. Seguramente me obligarán a ir a casa pues vendrá Tomoe y el malnacido de Kurokawa que ahora quizá tenga oportunidad de matar, sino se traen al imbécil de Isogai.

Tetsuhiro escuchó el nombre de Isogai y sintió celos, entonces de inmediato respondió con preocupación:

— ¿Cree que podría acompañarlo? Antes no les ha molestado tenerme ahí.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Piensas que te volveré a permitir estar ahí para darles motivo de creer que tenemos algo. Ni se te ocurra ir, además tú no eres de la familia y sólo estorbas. — Espetó Souichi con enfado con tal de disuadirlo de la forma más cruel que se le ocurrió, pues no pensaba ponerse en una situación incómoda nuevamente, a que alguien pudiera descubrir que eran más que buenos amigos.

Antes de dejarlo hablar otra vez, el chico de cabellera larga salió a prisa hasta encerrarse en su habitación. No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto culpable por los ojos llenos de tristeza que había producido en Morinaga, pero no cambiaría de opinión, mucho menos porque la reunión anterior había sido puesto en evidencia que ambos habitaban el mismo departamento, más aún que su asistente se desvivía en atenciones como si fuera su esposa. Casi le repugnó pensar que su padre supusiera que tenía a Tetsuhiro como amante, ya que aunque lo negara, no había otro nombre para la relación extraña que llevaban.

Temprano por la mañana, Morinaga se levantó intentando evadir los pensamientos de desilusión, supuso que poco antes de la reunión navideña de los Tatsumi podría colarse como la última vez y su sempai no podría decir nada, puesto que aquella familia siempre era amable con él. Realizó su examen de reposición y en ese mismo momento le dijeron que había acreditado aquella prueba, por lo que era libre para disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Un poco desanimado pensando en cómo convencer a su superior para permitirle participar de la reunión, recibió una llamada de su hermano mayor Kunihiro:

— Hola hermano, ¿qué necesitas? — Cuestionó Tetsuhiro.

— Yo quería invitarte a pasar la navidad con Masaki y conmigo.

— Creo que no podré, además no quiero hacer mal tercio.

— De ninguna forma, queremos verte con nosotros pues eres mi hermano y la navidad es para pasar en familia.

Esas palabras «familia» llegaron justo a su parte sensible, resignado suspiró y se sintió bienvenido a pasar un día de afecto fraternal:

— De acuerdo hermano, tienes razón.

— Podrías venirte desde hoy, nosotros tenemos una habitación de huéspedes y pretendemos pasar unos días paseando en Tokio, ya que ambos pusimos nuestras vacaciones estas semanas. Nos gustaría tener algunos días para charlar contigo, tenemos un itinerario para visitar galerías y museos.

— No quiero ser un entrometido, ya que son sus vacaciones.

— Te digo que no es molestia, nosotros vivimos juntos desde hace tiempo y nos tenemos a solas por horas, ahora queremos compartir algunos días de vacaciones contigo, Sólo si tú quieres. ¿Te gustaría?

— De acuerdo, empacaré hoy y mañana tomaré el avión a Tokio.

Por primera vez en algún tiempo Tetsuhiro se sintió importante, alguien requería su compañía y le ofrecían unas vacaciones recorriendo Tokio, con personas que lo apreciaban y lo decían abiertamente. Supuso que algunos días alejado de su sempai podrían hacerlo extrañarlo y tal vez recibirlo de manera efusiva a su llegada.

Esa tarde al arribar a casa no podía esperar a contarle, imaginó en sus fantasías que Souichi lo detendría diciéndole que se quedara para pasar las fiestas juntos, aunque estaba consciente que la realidad distaba mucho. Sonrió alegre de saber que tenía cosas que hacer, algo que no dependía de lástima, un lugar al cual llegar y ser bien recibido. Morinaga no encontró el momento justo para decirle durante la comida, sino que una vez habían acabado de comer, le dijo al verlo marchar al sillón:

— Me voy mañana a Tokio sempai, mi hermano me invitó a pasar la navidad y algunos días con él y su pareja Masaki.

Tatsumi al escuchar «Masaki» sintió un poco de celos, sin embargo pensó que no sería tan malo que su asistente se marchara para dejarlo solo en la reunión familiar.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso? — Respondió haciéndose el insensible.

— Sólo le comentaba por si había cambiado de parecer en invitarme a su reunión familiar, me quedaré si usted me lo pide.

— Ya te lo dije, siempre me avergüenzas haciendo cosas que no debes, así que mejor ve con tu hermano.

Una sonrisa un tanto triste se pintó en el rostro de Tetsuhiro y de esa forma empacó sus cosas para irse. La mañana siguiente pretendió tomar un beso de despedida que fue rechazado con un empujón; de esa forma, sin recibir un simple beso se fue el amable kohai algo pensativo, aunque de cierta manera agradecido de poder tener cosas buenas en su vida. Él solía ser una de esas personas que aunque había vivido cosas difíciles, apreciaba las pequeñas cosas bellas, desde una sincera sonrisa, la comida, los pocos besos y justo en esos momentos tener un hermano para pasar las vacaciones.

Souichi se quedó solo desde ese día, detestaba imaginar lo que tendría que pasar en casa al llegar sin su asistente, pero supuso que sería mejor no tener que preocuparse por mantenerlo a raya. Sintió una leve pesadumbre que evadió con cigarrillos y alcohol. Al siguiente día se fue directo a casa de su tía Matsuda con tal de ser atendido por el par de mujeres. Las preguntas se desataron primero con Kanako:

— Hermano seguro que peleaste con Morinaga ¿no?

— Les digo que no peleamos, su hermano mayor lo invitó a Tokio.

— No es justo, yo quería que viniera con nosotros ¿verdad tía? Te dijimos que lo invitaras desde hace dos semanas. Seguro que se te olvidó.

— No regañes a Sou-kun. Dijo que Morinaga irá con su hermano, recuerda que debe pasar tiempo con su familia, no hay que ser egoístas. Aunque es una lástima, casi es parte de la familia, el único amigo de Sou-kun. ¿No lo extrañas?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Y dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera! — Gritó con enfado Souichi.

Ese día la perceptiva tía Matsuda notó un dejo de tristeza en la mirada de su sobrino, que en ocasiones se quedaba viendo al vacío. Lo conocía bien desde pequeño, pues cuando su hermana Hana había muerto, su sobrino no volvió a sentirse feliz en navidad, o cualquier festividad, terminó por apartarse de todos y volverse sobreprotector con sus hermanos pequeños. Sin embargo el joven de cabellos azulados había logrado cambiarle y sacar a flote la sensibilidad que pretendía ocultar, todos habían notado un gran cambio en la actitud de Souichi, seguía siendo un tirano, pero ahora parecía mucho más tranquilo y amable en ocasiones.

Esa tarde Kanako sacó su libro en la sala y comenzó a leer en voz alta el clásico libro que una amiga le había prestado «Cuento de navidad de Charles Dickens». Souichi frunció el ceño mientras miraba el televisor en la sala y su hermana le leía a Matsuda a cierta distancia sin molestar al tirano. Su atención se perdió de aquél documental mientras comenzó a escuchar sobre un tipo similar a él, no pudo evitar identificarse con un hombre frío que tenía un tierno sobrino que exclamó «feliz navidad» al amargado hombre.

El tirano escuchó atento la voz de su hermana ante la respuesta de Scrooge:

— ¡Felices Pascuas! ¡Y dale con Felices Pascuas! ¿Qué son las Pascuas sino el momento de pagar cuentas atrasadas sin tener dinero; el momento de darte cuenta de que eres un año más viejo y ni una hora más rico; el momento de hacer el balance y comprobar que cada una de las anotaciones de los libros te resulta desfavorable a lo largo de los doce meses del año? Si de mí dependiera — dijo Scrooge con indignación — A todos esos idiotas que van por ahí con el Felices Navidades en la boca habría que cocerlos en su propio pudding y enterrarlos con una estaca de acebo clavada en el corazón. Eso es lo que habría que hacer.

A pesar de que no le importaba el dinero a Souichi, sintió cierta identificación, pues le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo tanto esfuerzo en celebrar una fecha que en realidad no aportaba nada más que molestias a las personas que deberían enfocarse en mejorar en sus empleos o en la escuela en vez de perder el tiempo diciéndose frases tontas por la navidad y regalando. Supuso que en realidad no había diferencia en realidad con los demás días.

Su hermana detuvo la lectura y expresó risueña:

— ¡Vaya! Este Scrooge se parece a mi hermano.

— Cuidado con lo que dices hermana. Creo que me iré a mi habitación a estudiar antes de que acabe pareciéndome a más personajes de ficción y tenga que darte un coscorrón.

— No seas tan aguafiestas hermano. Si te portas mal Krampus vendrá por ti o los tres fantasmas de esta historia. Ellos tienen la finalidad de recordarte que hay cosas valiosas en la navidad y si no terminas de aceptarlo te azotarán en la cara lo que te pierdes.

— ¡Tú sí que estás loca hermana! Sólo es ficción, nada de eso le ocurre a una persona en el mundo real. Que vengan por mí si son de verdad.

La tía Matsuda miró cubriendo su boca antes de soltar la carcajada y una vez observaron que el tirano se había subido a su habitación le comentó a su sobrina:

— Vamos a traerle al fantasma de la navidad pasada a tu hermano. Creo que necesita recordar algunas cosas. Además vamos a comprar mañana los regalos y creo que hay uno en especial que Sou-kun necesita más que nada.

Llevó a Kanako al ático y sacó algunas viejas cajas con álbumes de fotos junto con las decoraciones antiguas que solía usar su hermana Hana. Un viejo traje de Santa Claus que su hermana se ponía, el cual consistía en una falda roja con bode de peluche, un chaleco y gorro iguales a la falda, con una blusa de volantes de manga larga, la adaptaría a la pequeña. De esa forma bajaron con muchas decoraciones con tal de recordarle al tirano las navidades pasadas. Colocaron algunas cosas para luego preparar la cena y una vez todo estuvo listo, llamaron a Souichi a cenar.

La cena finalizó y la tía le pidió quedarse un poco pues necesitaba su ayuda para contarle a Kanako algunas cosas de su madre, ya que la pequeña no había logrado conocerla lo suficiente para recordarla.

El tirano se sintió algo comprometido pues cada que el nombre «Hana» de su madre, se escuchaba en alguna conversación, una extraña punzada de congoja atacaba su corazón, ya que no había logrado sacar su dolor de pequeño, se reprimió con tal de ser fuerte por sus hermanos y padre.

De inmediato su tía sacó uno de los álbumes con sus sobrinos sentados a sus lados en el sillón y señaló las fotos hablando de algunos detalles que solía recordar de las fotos, puesto que su hermana le contaba alegremente en las visitas, las cosas que sus niños hacían; además de siempre visitarla para compartir el afecto de sus hijos, mucho más cuando supo de su enfermedad, prácticamente los hizo acercarse a su hermana Matsuda con tal de generar un vínculo y pudiera ser más fácil que ella los cuidara una vez ella pereciera.

Souichi como siempre perfeccionista, al escuchar historias con partes faltantes sobre las fotos que mostraba Matsuda la corregía, no se había percatado que la mujer mayor lo hacía con esa finalidad, narrar mal y a medias los hechos con tal de hacerlo participar y explicar a detalle, llevarlo directamente a sus memorias olvidadas donde se veía con una bicicleta y abrazando a sus pequeños hermanos. Souichi sonreía alegre con juguetes, con dulces que lo batían de la boca y tantas imágenes de la familia haciendo cosas comunes. Todos brillaban de alegría en cada imagen, aunque algunas con pucheros de Souichi que solía ser muy consentido por Hana y lo adoraba tanto que fotografiaba hasta sus berrinches. Era el más caprichoso y mimado, siempre abrazado a las faldas de su madre hasta que ella lo apartó un poco y trató de hacerlo más unido a sus hermanos y tía, no se podía permitir marcharse si sus hijos no creaban un vínculo mayor con otras personas. De manera que lo nombró protector de sus hermanos, su pequeño Tomoe que en aquel entonces era un pequeñín y su bebita de brazos Kanako. El orgulloso hermano mayor de doce años los cuidaba y apreciaba mucho, todavía más cuando falleció Hana.

Al llegar a las fotos navideñas, surgieron las historias donde la tía tenía participación pues en cada festividad fue la invitada de honor a departir con toda la familia. En ese momento contaron de igual manera las historias de las decoraciones más amadas de Hana. La señora Matsuda sacó un par de ángeles de cerámica con alas blancas que se besaban. Ahí fue narrada la historia de la navidad que había imaginado la madre Tatsumi para aquella bella figura. En dónde uno de los cuales era un ángel caído «demonio», enviado a la tierra disfrazado de humano para traer la maldad y por casualidad en ahí se encontró con un ángel enviado a iluminar a los demás, igualmente disfrazado de humano. Justo por ese motivo su humanidad los hizo notar que tenían demasiadas cosas en común que acabaron por corromperse mutuamente de una de las pasiones humanas, la más bella de todas, el «Amor». La divinidad terminó por permitirles vivir en paz en la tierra como dos simples mortales devolviéndoles al final de su existencia mortal, su forma angelical para que disfrutaran la vida eterna en el paraíso. Aquél demonio, de alas negras que se llenaron de bondad conforme el amor llegó a su corazón le recordó de alguna manera a él, y el bello e inocente arcángel a su asistente Tetsuhiro. De inmediato al escuchar la parte del beso refunfuñó sin quererlo en voz alta:

— Eso es desagradable, eran dos hombres.

Por lo que la tía respondió:

— Los ángeles no tienen género, además si son felices qué importa si son una pareja de dos chicos. Recuerda que tu hermano es muy feliz con uno.

— ¡Pamplinas! Les digo que esas historias son desagradables.

De inmediato se levantó a marcharse a su habitación a estudiar, aunque por la noche, no podía dejar de recordar a su adorado asistente que se había marchado haciéndolo sentir tan solo esas fechas. De inmediato a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de su madre sonriendo, todas esas fotos en realidad lograron que su corazón se abriera. La ternura y la cálida demostración de afecto que se aprende mediante el afecto maternal envolvió su corazón, le fue recordado que poseía una familia unida, y lo más importante que uno de sus pilares afectivos no estaría presente por culpa suya. Morinaga se había marchado sin darle un beso, sin regalarle una sonrisa o una mirada seductora a las que se estaba acostumbrando.

Suspiró arrepentido en el silencio, imaginando que de no haber dicho que su asistente no era parte de su familia lo estaría acompañando en el suelo sobre una colchoneta. La cordura volvió a su cabeza al pensar que no tardarían en llegar los demás miembros de su familia, al lado del molesto de Isogai y Kurokawa, por lo que de hecho no era tan malo estar solo sin el posesivo hombre de cabello azul. Las contradicciones colmaron las reflexiones, hasta que se quedó dormido con la tierna historia de los ángeles de cerámica que hacía eco en su corazón, una persona especial que comparte el camino…

Temprano por la mañana el grupo de tres partió rumbo a los centros comerciales con tal de comenzar con las compras. La tía los dejó formados en las enormes filas del lugar mientras ella marchó a hacer algunas compras que le habían faltado de otro local. Se quedaron de ver en la plaza justo en un café para comer pastelillos y llevarse algunos para las visitas que no tardarían en arribar esa misma tarde.

Formados justo en esa fila, un pequeño con la cara enojada lo miró y le sacó la lengua. De inmediato la madre del niño de no más de seis años, se agachó trabajosamente pues cargaba a un bebé de poco más de un año en brazos. Con un gesto tierno acariciando el rostro del niño gruñón y celoso de su hermano le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a su madre que lo miraba con amor. El niño mimado se abrazó de su madre un poco hasta que trabajosamente se levantó una vez soltando al niño, tendiéndole la mano con tal de no perderlo. Aquellos actos tan afables de esa madre por sus niños le recordaron a Hana, aunque al ver a su pequeña hermana que jamás la conoció sintió ganas de sujetarla en un abrazo, a lo cual se resistió. Los abrazos reprimidos en su cabeza lo llevaron de inmediato a todos los que su adorable asistente le daba cada que podía, no había nada más confortante que recibir esos brazos sujetándolo con fuerza, cosa que cobró sentido al mirar la escena de la madre con sus pequeños.

Un tanto fastidiados, aguardaron en el café por su tía Matsuda, al poco rato la vieron llegar muy animosa con cajas para los regalos, papel para envolver y algunos moños. Souichi con aire fastidiado se imaginó envolviendo los regalos al lado de ambas mujeres, pero gran fue su sorpresa al llegar a la casa de Matsuda y ser excluido de la envoltura de regalos. Se alegró de no ser requerido, sin poder evitar recordar que a su amigo le hubiera encantado participar de aquello, siempre lo miró totalmente alegre usando su creatividad para envolver y darle originalidad a cada regalo envuelto. Sin lugar a dudas un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo pensó, mientras se sentó a mirar nuevamente el televisor.

Una escena cómica lo hizo reír de súbitamente y olvidando por un momento el lugar donde se hallaba, miró a su lado como para observar a su mejor amigo reír a todo pulmón como solía ocurrir en su departamento. Sacudió su cabeza para retornar a la realidad y evadir el hecho de que Morinaga se había marchado de su lado no en muy buenos términos.

La noche cayó de improviso con un frío que intensificaba la sensación de vacío en su corazón y nuevamente le trajo a la memoria que cuando la temperatura descendía, su amable asistente le traía un chocolate caliente o ropa más abrigadora. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre se preocupara por cuidarlo como lo hacía su propia madre?

Sin darse cuenta, tocaron a la puerta interrumpiendo las extrañas reflexiones que evadió caminando al pórtico. La cabellera castaña clara de su hermano menor se restregó en su pecho mientras fue abrazado con efusividad, por enésima vez le recordó ese abrazo tan sincero a su sumiso amigo. Con fastidio miró tras de su hermano a Kurokawa que lucía una extraña mirada que no parecía la de siempre, a su lado su inseparable y molesto amigo Isogai.

La tía y Kanako llegaron inmediatamente a hacer pasar a los recién llegados, invitando a todos a la cena que estaba lista.

A los pocos minutos todos estaban hambrientos aguardando por la comida sentados a la mesa y el momento que había temido llegó. Todos ellos preguntando por Morinaga. La primera en ponerlo en evidencia fue Kanako:

— Mi hermano dijo que se fue a Tokio a pasar la navidad con su familia, pero yo creo que están peleados, pues no ha dejado de traer la cara larga desde que llegó.

— Ya veo, otra vez tuvieron una pelea. — Complementó Isogai con su sonrisa irónica.

Lo más extraño de aquella mesa fue que Tomoe y Kurokawa se habían sentado a los lados de Isogai. En un principio no le dio importancia pero su hermanita luego de ponerlo en evidencia sacó el tema:

— Tomoe, ¿peleaste con Kurokawa? No parecen los de siempre, no se han mirado y se sentaron separados.

Tomoe que siempre parecía ser un chico demasiado dulce, frunció el ceño en un gesto similar al de su hermano mayor y sin dirigir su mirada a Kurokawa respondió:

— No es nada importante. Simplemente creo que debió quedarse en América si no quería venir a Japón.

— No dije que no quería venir. Lo que dije fue que yo quería pasar la navidad nosotros solos. Somos una pareja y quiero pasar esas fechas festivas celebrando contigo ¿Es algo malo eso?

Souichi no podía creer que aquella discusión le sonaba familiar, demasiado familiar. Meditó las palabras de su cuñado y de pronto su hermanito respondió nuevamente:

— Me tienes todos los días del año y no puedes hacer algo por mí. Yo tenía ganas de ver a mi familia unos cuantos días. Además la navidad no es una celebración japonesa, así que es sólo un pretexto para ver a la familia, no para quedarnos en casa.

— ¡Olvídalo Tomoe! Ya no pienso seguir discutiendo esto, menos delante de todos.

— ¡Egoísta! — Completó nuevamente Tomoe al ver a su esposo levantarse de la mesa abruptamente.

La tía intervino de inmediato:

— Por favor no se retire Kurokawa, que es un gusto tenerlo con nosotros.

— Disculpen, ya no tengo hambre, creo que iré a la sala para leer un libro.

Aquel puchero que realizó su cuñado le recordó todavía más a su querido asistente. Fue cuando no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad tenía razón para hacer aquella petición egoísta de quedarse a solas.

El silencio reinó en la mesa, todos se pusieron algo tensos luego de la discusión y procuraron evadir los problemas hasta que los postres llegaron y los comentarios fueron sobre lo deliciosos que eran.

Por alguna razón las ganas asesinas de Souichi por Kurokawa se tranquilizaron al tiempo que lo identificó tan indefenso y frágil como su estúpido kohai. Sus pensamientos vagaron a si el chico de cabello azulado estaría pasando un buen tiempo o pensaría en él de cuando en cuando, cosa que lo incomodó. Entre suspiros de pesadumbre terminando la cena fue a refrescarse un poco a tomar una ducha, necesitaba evadir sus ideas sobre Morinaga. Al bajar, Kanako les leía el cuento de navidad a toda la familia y en un gesto de desaprobación dijo:

— ¡Otra vez estás con ese libro! Deberías leer algo de la escuela, no cosas de la navidad.

— Cada vez más me recuerdas a ese tipo Scrooge: El cuento de navidad de Tatsumi Souichi.

De inmediato interrumpió a Kanako, Isogai que refutó diciendo conteniendo la risa:

— No Kanako, si fuera el protagonista de alguna historia navideña sería: Souichi, el tirano que intentó robarse la navidad.

Entre las risas de todos, Kanako exclamó:

— ¡El Grinch! ¡Claro! Ha estado algo gruñón, no tanto como Scrooge sino como el Grinch, seguro cambiaría si Morinaga estuviera aquí para convivir con todos.

— ¡Ya basta! No quiero escuchar más cosas tontas sobre Morinaga, la navidad y personajes de ficción.

De inmediato se marchó a su cuarto, enfadado olvidando completamente sus celos de hermano ya que no percibió alguna pasión entre su hermano menor y su esposo. Sin notarlo Tomoe lo siguió y antes de que subiera logró decirle:

— ¿Hermano puedo quedarme en tu habitación?

— Adelante.

Su hermanito subió su maleta, se duchó y finalmente se recostaron a descansar.

La charla se hizo extraña, su hermano menor hablando hasta por los codos sobre su preocupación en que Kurokawa lo fastidiaba con lo posesivo que se había vuelto y que le causaba molestias de tenerlo siempre llamando al celular o intentando besarlo si estaba cansado luego del trabajo. Fue ahí cuando cuestionó su relación delante del tirano:

— Me pregunto ¿por qué se comportará así? Yo siempre le doy la confianza para que sepa que lo amo, se lo digo frecuentemente. Pensé que sería suficiente como para que no se porte tan aprensivo. Además cuando no tengo tanto trabajo no es una molestia el acceder a sus demandas, pero me gustaría que me diera un poco de espacio.

— Claro que sí, tendría que saber que no siempre va a obtener lo que quiere. — Exclamó Souichi identificándose un poco.

— Por otro lado quiero hacerlo feliz, creo que debería disculparme.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Él ha sido egoísta, debería entender que no siempre ves a la familia y darte espacio.

— Es verdad hermano, pero no soporto estar enojado con él. Siento mucha tristeza, aunque a veces me asfixia un poco y tantas veces he querido golpearlo, creo que adoro que lo haga. Cuando me tranquilizo me doy cuenta lo afortunado que soy. Yo… creo que exageré, tuve una semana bastante difícil en el trabajo y justo el viernes al decirle, me salió con que prefería quedarse.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿No podría ser normal y mantenerse al margen? Actuar como un amigo.

— Es porque mi corazón se rompería si fuéramos sólo amigos…En realidad disfruto mucho ser más que amigos. Hay tantas diferencias entre amigo y pareja, no es sólo el sexo.

— ¡Qué dices! No hables de esas cosas desagradables.

— No lo entiendes hermano porque no estás enamorado. Sabes qué es lo más bonito de una relación, el saber que hay otra persona en el mundo pensando en ti, en tu bienestar, en tu felicidad. Que algo especial y particular los une, como un secreto, una complicidad entre tu pareja y tú, algo que el mundo no entendería pues es afín únicamente a los amantes. La mayoría del tiempo me hace sentir feliz a su lado, aunque estos problemas me hacen replantearme las cosas y veo que tenemos tantas cosas por resolver. Su egoísmo y esa forma tan posesiva suya a veces me desespera, creo que el amor tiene que confiar para madurar, mucho más si yo le demuestro con acciones y palabras que mi amor es incondicional.

Souichi se quedó en silencio, de inmediato las palabras en el aire atravesaron su dura coraza que parecía impenetrable, él de hecho buscaba el bienestar de Morinaga, pero rehusó que algo como amor fuera lo que podía unirlos:

— ¡Eso no puede ser el amor! Porque entonces yo…

— Si eso no es el amor ¿Entonces qué es el amor?

Amor… Tan sólo esa simple palabra en su cabeza hizo estragos, si Tomoe no estaba en lo correcto sobre el amor ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Su calculadora mente se quedó inmersa en aquello. Los segundos atravesaron el rostro de su hermano que aguardaba por la respuesta con un dejo de preocupación.

— Tengo que pensar, eso del amor es algo complicado, pero no puede ser aquello que dices, sería erróneo pues eso también viene con la amistad ¿No? Además es una cualidad adjunta a las relaciones entre hombre y mujer, no entre dos hombres.

— ¿Lo crees así? ¿De verdad no le ves futuro a lo que tengo con Kurokawa? Porque si no hay amor no merece la pena el desgastarme. La amistad puede ser egoísta y no el amor.

Tomoe contuvo con fuerza las lágrimas que había tratado de evadir, era una persona realmente sensible y hablar de las cosas de forma tan dura, lo había dejado al descubierto. Desde el inicio de su discusión había querido llorar y como muchas veces solucionar todo y hacerse escuchar, pero esa vez su orgullo Tatsumi le impidió debilitarse, tenía un punto que quería defender y no iba a mermar en ello. Se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación dijo:

— Ya regreso necesito un poco de agua.

Souichi lo conocía, entendía el sufrimiento de su pequeño hermano, ya que compartían esas emociones, no podía consolarlo si él mismo se sentía tan vacío. La pregunta resonó en su cabeza mientras intentó dormir. ¿Qué es el amor?

Los sueños del tirano vagaron a una extraña parodia navideña, desafortunadamente los sueños nunca son lo que uno desea, razón por la que se miró en un sueño vestido de santa Claus, pero con la piel peluda y verde.

Sin duda era el Grinch y hablaba en rima. Les había quitado los regalos a los de su estima y extrañamente todos eran idénticos a sus conocidos y familia. Acompañado por un perrito negro azulado bastante animoso que lo asistía y adoraba, sin recriminarle nada lo lamía y besaba.

Todo eso le daba mala espina, pensar en que Morinaga pudiera ser la representación de una mascota en su sueño y fantasía. Pero la cosa más curiosa ocurrió cuando entró a la última casa y mientras robaba el árbol de navidad apareció Tetsuhiro con la duda en compasa:

— Sempai...porque te llevas todo con prisa, regalos y cosas con avaricia. Yo trato de darte el calor que tu corazón quiere, pero al final parece que mi amor solo te hiere.

Y llorando Morinaga con honda tristeza, dejó al Grinch con la soledad que lo atraviesa. De pronto un temblor abrió el camino, como si lo hiciera el dedo del destino, separando a ambos con un profundo abismo, Morinaga lo vio sin ser ya él mismo, pues su mirada vacía y opaca lo sacudió, puesto que era tan grande el abismo por el abandono que lo sumió.

El sueño se volvió difuso y despertó antes de poder responder para conciliar con su compañero. El tirano que había robado la navidad, miró sus manos en medio de la oscuridad y regresó finalmente a la realidad.

Molesto por las cosas que hacía su subconsciente, tenía ganas de matar a Isogai por decirle algo tan tonto que su cabeza le daría realidad en sus sueños. Aunque nuevamente se recriminó por no tener al tonto de Morinaga para decirle que se arrepentía de dejarlo marcharse sin retractarse de sus crueles palabras, ya que su familia en realidad lo había adoptado como uno de ellos.

Intentó dormir nuevamente, pero los recuerdos y aquella mirada de abandono en Morinaga que portaba en sus sueños, era igual a la que puso antes de marcharse a Tokio. Suspiró recordando nuevamente las palabras de Tomoe. ¿Amor? Tenía que pensar qué era, su hermano le había pedido su opinión y no parecía ser algo simple, pues de su respuesta dependían también aquellas cosas que tenía con su asistente. ¿De verdad imaginaba su vida apartando a Tetsuhiro de su lado en las reuniones familiares? ¿Acaso podía imaginarlo lejos a razón de su temor a ser descubierto?

Aquellos cálidos brazos que siempre confortaban su corazón cuando las cosas iban mal o tenía necesidad de afecto, le recordaron lo solo que estaba por su propia necedad.

— Morinaga… — Dijo como un susurro entre la noche.

Muy temprano pudo sentir culpa al observar a su pequeño hermano algo desganado con los ojos irritados y un poco inflamados, sin embargo también pudo ser partícipe de ver sufrir al hombre que se había llevado a su pequeño hermano. Pero qué precio pagaba al obtener esa separación, nadie parecía feliz como en otras ocasiones. Isogai incluso tenía la cara larga y con bastante preocupación mirando al par de chicos. De inmediato Souichi lo vio hablar con Tomoe que negó un par de veces con la cabeza y regresó al lado de Kurokawa. Ese mismo día esperaban ya sin ánimos la llegada de Soujin.

Souichi en ese momento entendió que sin duda Tomoe estaba cerca de la reconciliación hasta que sus propias dudas sobre el amor lo habían disuadido. En realidad era el tirano que se había llevado la navidad Tatsumi. El único que lograba conciliar su cabeza, su corazón y sus acciones era el hombre de cabellera azulada, desafortunadamente ese hombre que lograba tranquilizar al tirano estaba muy lejos.

El ambiente estaba tenso durante la comida, Isogai intentó tantas veces hacer reír a todos, junto con Kanako y Matsuda que hablaron de sus experiencias. Tomoe procuró de igual forma contarles sobre lo dificultoso de su empleo, como de cierta forma recriminando discretamente a su amante lo incomprensivo que era. Lo malo de aquello fue que la comunicación brilló por su ausencia, las parejas que en vez de tratar sus problemas hablándolos, se sumergían en reproches desdeñosos que jamás solucionarían nada. El problema con la familia Tatsumi es que ninguno de los miembros tenía experiencia en problemas de pareja, ninguno excepto Soujin que había disfrutado bastantes años de matrimonio.

La familia aguardó por el patriarca Tatsumi, no con convivencia forzada, aunque no se notó la felicidad que normalmente los caracterizaba. De inmediato Souichi se sintió culpable por robarse la navidad, su asistente solía ser una persona conciliadora, por esa razón seguían juntos, siempre intentando que todo funcionara, aunque tampoco solía ser experto en relaciones lo hacía mucho mejor que él. Pensó que quizá si estuviera en casa de su tía, las cosas funcionarían mejor y de hecho ya no deseaba ver molesto a su hermano con Kurokawa, por más que le irritara ese hombre, la felicidad de su hermano estaba en juego. Mucho más que su propia comodidad.

El vuelo de Soujin se había retrasado, todos sabían que eso implicaba que tardaría otro día más en llegar, de esa forma salieron a pasear por sugerencia de Isogai y entraron a una función del cine. Sentaron a Kurokawa y Tomoe uno al lado del otro a pesar de los reclamos de Souichi y enfadado se sentó al lado de Tomoe mirando de reojo a su cuñado. Kurokawa no hizo ningún intento por tocarlo, no al menos hasta que por casualidad observó los hermosos ojos cafés de su amado que miraba con emoción el filme de romance que eligieron las mujeres. Intentó sujetar la mano de Tomoe en la parte donde los personajes se daban su primer beso y puesto que Tomoe seguía enfadado, retiró su mano rechazando la muestra de paz. Souichi que estaba aburrido observó aquél hecho recordando todas las veces que él mismo había rechazado los toques de la mano de Morinaga. El tacto en su piel se hizo cercano, recordando que en ciertas ocasiones cuando miraron una película romántica por petición de Morinaga, sintió calosfríos al escuchar en su oído los «Te amo» de su asistente en una febril emoción que recorría su cuerpo. Volvió a pensar en aquella palabra pero intentando evadir que tratara sobre él con tal de eludir su propia realidad.

Ese día pasó rápido, los resentimientos crecieron en la pareja pues no dejaban de verse cada cual como las víctimas de los problemas conjuntos.

El viernes muy tarde, arribó finalmente un extremadamente cansado Soujin que terminó durmiendo en la sala después de la cena. Lo acomodaron en la recámara de Kanako, mientras que la pequeña se quedó al lado de Matsuda, Souichi y Tomoe compartieron una y Kurokawa e Isogai en un par de colchonetas en la sala.

Muy temprano, el patriarca Tatsumi notó de inmediato el desgano de toda la familia, no entendía bien qué cosa podría andar mal hasta que salieron a realizar las compras de las cosas para preparar la cena navideña. Su pequeño Tomoe estaba cercano a Souichi y portaba un semblante igual de gruñón que su hijo mayor, sobretodo la mirada que le dirigió a su esposo. El gesto de desaprobación en su hijo menor, lo hizo comprender que alguna cosa sin resolver entre la pareja podría mermar el ánimo de todos. Con curiosidad percibió también en Souichi una especie de tristeza extraña, ya que su hijo mayor no solía tener ese semblante tan pensativo y extraño. Recordó que la vez anterior el amigo de su hijo los había acompañado, supuso que de alguna forma también debería existir algún inconveniente con aquello, puesto que Souichi solía ser una persona solitaria a excepción del joven de cabellos azules. Inteligentemente decidió hablar con las mujeres discretamente, con tal de enterarse de los asuntos a resolver y le fue contado a detalle el problema en primer lugar de Tomoe y Kurokawa, posteriormente al mencionar que su hijo mayor, tenía algún extraño problema con su asistente. Al escuchar la versión de Kanako y Matsuda, decidió que todo podía resolverse de una forma bella.

Mientras tanto el tirano que se había robado la navidad Tatsumi, se encontraba cada vez más absorto en una negación sobre sus sentimientos, no entendió cómo podía observar su forma de ser obcecada en su propio hermano y la mirada resentida de su cuñado le daban ganas de ahorcarlo y luego disculparse tal como solía ocurrir con Morinaga. Ese pleito entre ellos era tan similar y eso lo molestaba aún más, ya que le daba a relucir que él también tenía una relación amorosa con su asistente aunque lo negara. Lo que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer todavía eran sus sentimientos, si bien el vivir juntos y tener sexo los hacía algo más que amigos no podía aceptar que lo amaba, no quería hacerlo o se arriesgaba a sentirse inseguro o incompleto, puesto que él siempre se sintió casi perfecto: el «súper hombre» tal como Nietzsche planteó en «Así habló Zaratrustra». Alguien que no requiere de otra persona pero a la vez solitario, necesitado de entregar su perfección a los demás, de cargar con su propia perfección como una cruz, sin ser aceptado. Pero este hombre imperfecto Morinaga, lograba llevarle la que él suponía una sórdida pasión a su corazón, pues no quería aceptar que de repulsiva no tenía nada, sino todo lo contrario, podía hacerle ver que dentro de su conciencia que aparentemente relucía de superioridad, ese afecto tierno era la pieza faltante, la cosa más carente que poseía su propia alma.

Por la tarde, Tatsumi padre habló con su yerno Kurokawa. Lo apartó del grupo y el curioso de Souichi se acercó a escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación:

— Me han contado que usted y mi hijo tienen una diferencia de opinión, no lo veo como un problema, pues sobre eso tengo bastante experiencia. Mi esposa que en paz descansa solía ser como mis tres hijos, bastante enojona y muy mandona. Cuando las cosas no se hacían en el momento que ella solicitaba, se molestaba hasta intentar discutir y pelear por cosas que no tenían en realidad una complejidad separatista. Yo siempre fui bastante paciente, así que me gustaba tranquilizarle su complejo controlador y con mucho amor solía acceder a sus caprichos constantemente. Pero no soy un santo, tantas veces discutimos mientras yo le solicité que fuera más expresiva. Su duro corazón no podía aceptarme cuando fuimos amigos, sentía un poco de renuencia a expresar sus emociones, en cambio yo fui demasiado amoroso con ella, pero me causó mucha inseguridad pensar que no era correspondido y que quizá alguien más se encontraba en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, cuando logré entender que su situación la había hecho tan frágil en el interior y esa cubierta que la protegía de los demás, era su forma aparentemente fría, logré hacerla expresar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Y cómo lo consiguió?

— Resulta que me rendí y decidí alejarme de ella en vez de seguirla a todas partes y acompañarla. Me miró desde su soledad, en un rincón de las mesas de la cafetería en la preparatoria. Como le había confesado mi afecto y ella me rechazó para ser su novio formal, acepté demasiado pronto la derrota. No pasó más de una semana cuando ella tuvo un gesto un tanto extraño, me abofeteó cuando me vio charlar al lado de otra chica. La seguí molesto y de pronto justo ahí me besó. Luego entendí las cosas al conocer a su familia, su madre había muerto muy joven de una enfermedad que ella presentaría también luego de tener a Kanako.

Souichi se sintió estupefacto, un par de lágrimas le llenaron los ojos y dejó de escuchar aquella conversación. La identificación tan brusca con su propia madre, lo hizo de una vez por todas comprender lo obvio. Las memorias perdidas en el tiempo llegaron a su cabeza…

— Mamá… — Dijo muy bajito al tiempo que recordó que Hana era una mujer muy cariñosa con ellos, no obstante también era algo metódica y controladora. Procuraba que Soujin no la besara delante de ellos y se sonrojaba con facilidad con las muestras de afecto. A pesar de ello también la recordó sonreír, pues su padre tenía la facultad para alegrarla.

Su madre Hana al saberse enferma comprendió que su hijo mayor pasaría por lo mismo que ella al perder a su propia madre, razón por la que le había hecho hincapié a su hermana Matsuda sobre el ayudarlo a abrir su corazón. Souichi no lo sabía pero su tía estaba al tanto de la situación luego de que lo viera cambiar al mudarse con Morinaga, mucho más aquella vez que habían peleado y su sobrino llegó con mirada derrotista a su hogar.

Souichi por primera vez miró en su corazón. Cerró sus ojos un instante y vio en ese momento a Morinaga, sus sonrisas, tanto las de felicidad como las de tristeza, los gestos de amabilidad, los de deseo, los de la pasión cuando se fundían en uno solo y ambos parecían perderse en el orgasmo. Entonces recordó las palabras de su hermano: «Alguien pensando en ti… Una persona en quien confiar… Un hombre que demuestra su afecto incondicionalmente y que te hace dichoso».

Entonces las conjeturas en su cabeza se confundieron todavía más, pues supuso que si Tomoe podía sentir todo eso y Kurokawa había sido lo suficientemente paciente para corresponder a pesar de ser rechazado… o de ser golpeado.

— Mori…naga. — Dijo en un murmullo.

No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados una vez que varias cosas hicieron clic en su cabeza, llegó hasta Tomoe y le dijo sin que nadie más pudiera escucharlos:

— Si sientes todas esas cosas por Kurokawa, ¿no crees que deberías ceder de vez en cuando? El malnacido te quiere y yo quiero verte feliz.

El amor fraternal tampoco era egoísta, pues su hermano pequeño se sujetó de él con algunas lágrimas. Las palabras correctas habían sido dichas, si el propio Souichi que tanto detestaba a Kurokawa le pedía que abriera su corazón al perdón para volver a ser feliz, debería significar que de hecho tenía que reconsiderar las cosas y escuchar a su corazón.

Justo frente a todos un par de minutos después, Kurokawa que se mostraba un tanto conmovido en sus acciones y su forma de mirar con sus ojos ligeramente irritados, se hincó frente a Tomoe diciendo:

— ¿Me disculpas? Creo que voy a ser más comprensivo, ya entiendo la razón para venir. Ellos son personas importantes en tu vida y son una bella familia unida. No me gusta mucho venir porque tu hermano parece querer matarme, pero por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz.

Souichi se crispó al escuchar aquello, sin embargo le pareció risible que su cuñado le tuviera pánico, había dejado de odiarlo, aunque tampoco le tenía afecto, simplemente respetaba el hecho de que su pequeño hermanito se sintiera tan a gusto en una relación con ese hombre.

La respuesta de Tomoe se surgió de inmediato, mientras todos escucharon atentamente:

— También lo siento, yo creo que he estado algo presionado en el trabajo, pero procuraré también hacerte feliz y el próximo año visitamos a tu mamá.

— Preferiría que nos quedáramos en casa. Hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar. Tu papá me ha hecho entender que debemos expresar nuestras molestias directamente sin ser ofensivos.

En ese instante Kurokawa abrazó a Tomoe y todos miraron a Souichi esperando ver su reacción para separarlos. Simplemente hizo un gesto desaprobatorio y antes de que dijera algo, Soujin interrumpió el momento emotivo, ya que estaba seguro que deberían esperar a estar solos para aclarar sus asuntos personales.

— Bueno chicos esas cosas deben esperar a cuando hablen sin público. Además quiero que comencemos con los brindis de navidad.

— Pero papá todavía faltan algunas horas para media noche. — Respondió Kanako un tanto confundida.

— Es cierto, pero quiero que sepan todos por qué es importante la navidad.

— Es una excelente idea. — dijo la tía Matsuda trayendo las copas y la sidra para brindar.

En silencio cada cual con una copa escucharon atentamente las palabras de Soujin:

— Quizá no saben porque celebramos la navidad ya que no es una tradición japonesa. La razón es simple, pues aunque las cosas que se hacen en ella se pueden hacer en cualquier día del año, la navidad es un pretexto que nos une con nuestra familia, y la familia es aquella que está dispuesta a acompañarnos a departir juntos, a brindar por nuestra alegría. Son todos aquellos en los que pensamos cuando estamos tristes, cuando estamos alegres y a los que amamos aunque no se encuentren a nuestro lado. Pero esas personas que están ausentes y las llevamos en el corazón, de alguna forma saben nuestros sentimientos pues se los hemos comunicado al tenerlos con nosotros. Y lo más importante de todo es que quiero que sepan que aunque ustedes hagan su vida por aparte y se vayan lejos, deben saber que pueden amar y ser amados no sólo por una persona, sino por todas las que departen ahora con nosotros.

— Pero papá falta Morinaga, él es también un miembro de la familia, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y lo acompaña desde hace años. — Recalcó Kanako al mirar el rostro cabizbajo de Souichi.

El señor Tatsumi recordó al joven de cabellera azulada y sus amables atenciones para su hijo y respondió:

— Claro Kana-chan, ese joven debería estar aquí pues quiere mucho a Sou-kun. Esperemos que lo traiga el próximo año.

De inmediato la joven recordó algo que le pareció de suma importancia mencionar:

— ¡Es cierto! Morinaga me dijo que si una pareja se besa a la media noche para dar la bienvenida a la navidad estarán juntos por siempre. Así que Tomoe debe hacerlo.

Souichi luego de escuchar tantas palabras sobre la navidad había comprendido el significado de aquello. Morinaga lo era, él era todo. Desde que tornó su mundo de cabeza se volvió indispensable, el hombre que lo acogía entre sus brazos y le entregaba amor sin importarle recibirlo a cambio, era la navidad. Creía que todo el tiempo ese egoísmo de mantenerlo aprensivamente a su lado se debía a algo distinto al afecto, una especie de proclamada propiedad sobre otra persona, no obstante había mucho más en la profunda entrega completa de sí mismo que no guardaba ni un poco para sí mismo, que en sus momentos de celos. Todo se debía a la poca seguridad que le brindaba al no expresar sus sentimientos. Pero nunca lo entendió hasta ese preciso instante pues ver las cosas sin los tapujos de sus prejuicios era totalmente distinto.

Las lágrimas del tirano se derramaron cuando escuchó las palabras de su padre en una esquina lo más lejos de todos. No había remedio y tendría que esperar a reunirse con Morinaga hasta el siguiente día. Aunque no quería aguardar más, necesitaba con urgencia volver a verlo, disculparse por su mal comportamiento, por las palabras y la falta de ellas.

Su observadora tía se aproximó hasta él mientras todos seguían conmocionados por las emotivas palabras, de manera que ninguno se percató de aquella escena. Matsuda abrazó a su sobrino entregándole una pequeña caja con un moño:

— Feliz navidad Sou-kun. Este regalo es para ti y sé que lo necesitas hoy pues quiero que lo hagas feliz. Él seguro espera que lo encuentres antes de que el día termine.

Confundido por las palabras de su tía, abrió el empaque del regalo observando un boleto de avión que decía Tokio y la miró con asombro.

— ¿Tu sabes?

— Eso no importa hijo, creo que lo importante es que tú te has dado cuenta. Así que ve, inventaré un pretexto para los demás. Simplemente creo que debes dejar de ser egoísta y decirle eso que has descubierto.

— Pero es tarde y yo, bueno, no sé.

— Nunca es tarde para seguir a tu corazón. Hana me encargó cuidar de ustedes y ayudarlos a ser felices. Así que hazla sonreír desde donde quiera que esté, porque seguramente le alegrará que tú encontraras el amor en tu corazón. No dudes más y ve ahora.

Souichi asintió y discretamente fue a su habitación empacando con prisa la maleta que había traído. Antes de salir, les comunicó a sus familiares que tenía que partir abruptamente pues le habían solicitado los informes de los experimentos anuales y no podía esperar a mandarlos después, a razón de que eran cosas de suma importancia en su carrera. Debido a que todos conocían su forma metódica de ser, le desearon suerte y feliz navidad antes de verlo partir algunas horas antes de que terminara el día.

Con nervios arribó al aeropuerto, faltaban cuatro horas para que la navidad llegara y con un boleto directo a Tokio comprendió que podría llegar con Morinaga antes de que el día finalizara. Se sintió un completo tonto por apresurarse, prácticamente correr hasta él con el tiempo medido, pero de alguna manera también dentro de sí, la alegría de sorprenderlo de buena forma estaba consumiendo sus ansias locas de besarlo justo a media noche y hacerlo completamente feliz por primera vez. El amor no era egoísta y es lo que él había sido esos últimos años a su lado. Comprendió que si en realidad lo amaba debería socavar esa forma tan prejuiciosa suya para encontrar la dicha con la persona de su corazón.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por llegar al aeropuerto, los vuelos estaban suspendidos momentáneamente y decidió aguardar en la sala de espera a escuchar que se reanudaran los servicios.

Tenía entendido que en avión tardaría una hora en arribar a Tokio, no obstante no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo haría hasta la residencia de Kunihiro. Mucho menos la dirección para llegar. ¿Cómo preguntar sin arruinar la sorpresa? No quería verse como un imbécil al decir en el teléfono que fuera a recogerlo al aeropuerto. Además el problema con la salida de los vuelos lo dejaba sin tener idea de si conseguiría salir a tiempo de Nagoya.

Unas horas más tarde el vuelo partió. Tuvo una larga hora para pensar en un plan, para intentar saber que decir o cómo actuar, pero cada idea lo llevó a besar los labios de Morinaga justo a media noche.

Con muchos nervios al arribar en el aeropuerto de Tokio, le mandó un mensaje a Morinaga:

«Necesito que me mandes la dirección de donde estás, porque no me creen que estás en Tokio. Me dicen que te impedí venir a la reunión»

Un emocionado Tetsuhiro que recibía noticias de su sempai justo antes de navidad, se apresuró a mandar de inmediato los datos. Sin recibir respuesta de su nervioso amante que no supo que responder.

Tomó el primer taxi hasta la zona de departamentos y con sus maletas caminó hasta la puerta con el número indicado. Sus manos sudaban, su corazón palpitó nervioso antes de decidirse si debía tocar a la puerta. Miró la hora en su teléfono y observó que la hora estaba justo a unos minutos de ser las doce. No pensó claramente, la sola idea de que el hermano de Morinaga, al que había golpeado la última vez que lo vio, le negara la entrada lo preocupó. Cada minuto se hizo una tortura en sus nervios. Diez minutos antes de las doce, nueve antes de las doce, ocho… De inmediato volvió a tener lucidez y mandó un mensaje a su asistente:

«Morinaga abre la puerta del departamento, hay un regalo esperando por ti, ya sé que suena absurdo pero confía en mí. Sal sin compañía y hazlo rápido.»

Cinco para las doce de la noche y todavía no abría la puerta nadie. Suspiró enfadado y volvió a mandar un nuevo mensaje:

« ¡Maldita sea! Abre la puerta principal del departamento donde estás.»

A tres minutos para las doce de la noche, con más enfado tomó el teléfono para marcar al celular y mientras buscaba el número en la agenda, escuchó el picaporte y guardó el celular en su bolsillo. Sus manos nerviosas se frotaron una contra la otra pues seguramente el tiempo estaba por terminar. No entendía el mismo, que ese afán tan insistente por besarlo a media noche, era una forma de declarar su afecto que por tanto tiempo no había comprendido estaba impreso en su corazón.

El latido en sus oídos le impidió escuchar alguna cosa, si giraban la perilla o no, simplemente olvidó el frío que aumentaba a cada minuto y respiró acelerado. «¿Amor?» Pensó al observar la puerta abrirse. Prácticamente su corazón se detuvo cuando vio la cabellera azulada que portaba un gorro navideño y el par de ojos estupefactos. Morinaga que pensaba preguntar el motivo de su visita fue detenido de cualquier pensamiento o acción con las temblorosas manos que sujetaron su chamarra y lo jalaron hasta unir sus labios. Sin resistirse ante tal acción devolvió la caricia con ese afecto turbado de emociones, pues la persona más importante de su vida había viajado hasta un lugar que no conocía, con tal de encontrarse con él y besarlo en el día de navidad.

— Lo logré. — Expresó al separarse de los labios de Morinaga, que parecía más que asombrado, totalmente sonrojado y sin lugar a dudas completamente feliz.

— ¿De qué hablas sempai? — Preguntó confuso de suponer cosas que podían ser ciertas sólo en su imaginación.

— ¡De la hora idiota! Son exactamente las doce.

Tetsuhiro no respondió, se sentía abrumado, con sus conjeturas ¿de verdad Souichi acababa de declararse indirectamente? Tocó sus labios con la mano.

— ¿Entonces tú conoces esa tradición?

— ¿Tradición? Bueno... es que yo… No pienses mal… Es que no quería... Es que yo… Tú …

Con una enorme sonrisa sujetó entre sus brazos al hombre que parecía petrificado, confuso y sobrecogido entre sus emociones. No podía negarlo como todas las veces y tampoco estaba por admitirlo. Simplemente era un manojo de nervios. Entonces decidió facilitarle las cosas:

— Yo te amo sempai, gracias por venir. No importa lo que pase me quedaré a tu lado por siempre.

Esa simple frase lo había desmoronado completamente, sus lágrimas salieron de impotencia, su maldito orgullo le había impedido decirlo. Lo amaba, por supuesto que lo amaba. Pero se dejó querer, se sintió confortado, entre los cálidos brazos de su amado. Pensó en el futuro finalmente, no podía haber futuro si Morinaga no estaba en él y la forma para que se quedara realmente, era decirlo. Se separó un momento mirando directo a los ojos que brillaban con un par de lágrimas al igual que los de él.

— Morinaga yo…

Antes de dejarlo terminar la frase, detrás de ellos una voz se escuchó:

— Tetsuhiro, hazlo pasar de una vez que la casa se está congelando. — Expresó Kunihiro.

Suspirando entraron al hogar donde fue bien recibido aquel grosero sempai que se mantuvo bastante callado y sonrojado pues Kunihiro le dio la bienvenida como su nuevo hermano. No pudo negarse y se tragó las groserías, ya que Tetsuhiro parecía resplandeciente, sus sonrisas no podían más demostrar que había entendido el mensaje sin necesidad de que lo dijera.

Al término de la celebración, se recostaron ambos en la misma cama, Tetsuhiro parecía ansioso, razón por la que se posicionó dándole la espalda con tal de evadir el impulso de tocar el cuerpo de su amado sempai. Y como un suspiro que cambiaría las cosas mientras pensaba en una forma de tranquilizarse, Morinaga escuchó a su lado algo que cambiaría las cosas a partir de ese momento:

— Estoy enamorado de ti…

.

.

FIN

.

 **El especial navideño dedicado a todos ustedes mis amados lectores, les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por traer demasiadas historias, ya saben que cada uno de ustedes que me alegran el día con sus bellos comentarios, me agrada hacerlos sentir especiales tal como yo me siento al leer lo que me dicen. Por esa razón me propuse dedicarles una historia a todos, se ha tornado un tanto imposible, así que poco a poco he de lograrlo. Muchas gracias por los bellos comentarios nuevamente y a mi amiga Gaby Ibarra por su apoyo, siempre ayudándome a lograr hacer las cosas bien e inspirándome con sus bellas ilustraciones. Nos vemos mañana y pasado mañana con otras dedicatorias.**


End file.
